Love and War
by Zerolr
Summary: After a two year marriage, Mikasa pins divorce papers under Levi's nose. Stubborn wills clash against each other as tension rises. Mikasa leaves out a crucial fact that could have turn things around. Is this really the end or will their there be reconciliation of some kind? RivaMika fic. Temporary Jean/Mikasa. Eren/Annie, Erwin/Hanji)
1. Mikasa's Secret

**Genre** : Romance/Drama/Slice-of-life

 **Setting** : Modern day AU

 **Rating** : M

 **Main Pairing** : RivaMika

 **Other Pairings** : JeanKasa (temporary), EreAni (established), EruHan (established)

 **A/N** : FYI the JeanKasa romance in this story will be well written and well rounded, no half ass thing cuz I otp Rivamika that that's not how I work. I love all the chars so I give them all justice. But yes it is a temporary paring in this story.

 **A/N** : This story I upload in Tumblr and Wattpad a long time ago. I'm updating my account with work I didn't pass over here.

* * *

 **Love and War**

 _A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction_

 **Chapter 1** : Mikasa's Secret

 _Divorce is a declaration of war. A war in which there is no victor, there is no loser._ _Only causalities._ _However, there is always a need to label the_ _ **victim**_ _and the_ _ **villain.**_ _There is a need to claim a victory over the defeated._ _Whether done in peace, done in chaos, a divorce is always solemn; ushering in like an executioner to carry on the sentence._

 _It is isn't bad, nor is it good..._

–

Levi was sitting alone in his apartment late afternoon as he drank from a delicate china cup to counteract the urge to drink coffee.

He was tired from work in the ad firm and tired of Mikasa's absence. He had gotten into yet another massive argument with his wife of two years.

Why can't we agree on anything anymore? He thought.

What is happening?

Levi's mind drifted off into memories of peaceful snowy nights huddled naked under covers. Just idly talking, nothing but fingers and legs entangled, keeping warm; days where they do nothing but laze around, have sex, and spend hours in bed.

I've been busier since then, thought Levi, ever since my last promotion.

I know she's upset because of that. I know she's upset because I'm bent on getting a condo and have us live more downtown while she prefers us to move out in a house in a peaceful neighborhood.

However, I've told her years before that my intention was to live my life in the city—that my career was important to me. We are both ambitious—I don't understand why she has changed her mind about everything. She's worrying less about her job, and spending her money more carelessly. It bothers me how she's always sending money to Eren and Annie.

Levi savored the last bit of tea that sat at the bottom of his cup. A sound of the door closing could be heard in the background.

Finally.

He set his cup down on the kitchen table as Mikasa swiftly entered the room. She was dressed simply, a light cotton elbow length pink blouse with casual slacks. A manila folder was tucked under her arm. Retrieving it, she dropped it on the table right in front of Levi, who looked at her with confused curiosity.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it," She said flatly.

Levi glanced at her once before he flipped the manila open. There, before him, was a copy of well written petition for a no-fault divorce.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Mikasa," Levi uttered in exasperated shock. He leafed through the following papers. Terms of the divorce, separation of goods, everything cleanly laid out. The last page required a signature. He dropped it, and then looked at her.

"Look, alright just please sit down, let's talk," Levi said slowly.

"I'd rather stand," She replied.

Levi sighed, "Mikasa, I don't want to argue. I don't want this. You disappear for a week, and yet you manage to come back looking more pissed then you were when you left. What is it? What do you want?"

"I want you."

Levi was caught off guard with that comment. But then Mikasa continued.

"You spend so much time at that job that all you need is to just move a bed and change your home address," Her eyebrows furrowed looking upset, "You're never home anymore, and when you are—you're too tired to do anything."

"Mikasa, what you do want me to do?" Levi began, "It's my job, you know how important it is to me."

Mikasa place her hands on the table; she stood on the opposite end and faced him fiercely, "More important than us? Our relationship? Because that's what it looks like. When was the last time we went out to have dinner? Or go out to a place together in general? It's been months and months. And when we do—it's always to those private parties you have at work, where I'm standing around like some fuckin trophy wife,"

Levi groaned, "Mikasa you know damn well that I don—,"

"But that's what it FEELS like!" She barked, "That's what it fuckin feels like! You talk, but actions tell a different story, and I'm getting tired of this!"

Levi's eyebrow twitched, "And YOU. You think you are a fuckin saint? Why are you just painting this shit like I'm the fuckin bad guy of this picture, huh?" Levi stood up at his end of the table, "You start an argument for every little shit. Every. Little. Shit. I've been waiting for you to come home so we can talk, but no. No. You just come and slap fuckin divorce papers on the fuckin table and start another fuckin. Fuck. FUCK." He ran his hands through his hair, "I don't want to do this. This whole arguing thing. I'm tried of this shit. I'm tired..." Levi closed the folder.

Mikasa stood there with her hands at her side. Her face was stiffened to this quiet grave look.

"I'm arguing because you are not listening to me," Mikasa began after a small silence, "You think that we will always be living like this? That it will always be the two of us? Everything you do is for your job, for some lifestyle you crave for! You think this stupid tea set is going to make you happy? Getting a condo, the Cadillac?"

Levi felt this flash of anger sweep through; he barely clenched it inside of him before it escaped, "Don't. Don't go there."

His mind flashed with vivid memory how he told her that he planned to one day live in luxury with her. That he wanted to be rich, and have that lifestyle he was deprived of, that all of struggle of his adolescence; how he was going to make it all worth it in the end. That he was going to do it for him. That he was going to do it for her. That he was going to spoil the fuck out of her, and how they were going to just fuck society and just do whatever the fuck they wanted because they had the money to do it.

It was like she forgot about it all. She was turning everything he was trying to do for them, for her—into some personal vanity act. Warping and turning it into something that wasn't.

"Well I am. Because that is my biggest problem," Mikasa replied, "I didn't mind it at first because I felt that you loved me, that you cared about our relationship over all these things, over career, over everything. Because I prioritize us over everything. I thought that we were on the same page with this. But we're not. I feel that I'm pulling the sleigh with this whole thing by myself."

"You're not! This shit is in your head!" Levi countered barely holding on to his composure, "I love you. Why the fuck would I marry you then? Tell you everything that I've told you about me?! I don't trust just anyone, talk to just anyone about the things I've told you!" Levi sighed heavily, "But you're right about one thing... we aren't on the same page."

Mikasa remained silent. Levi felt her steady gaze analyze him, like he was something strange that she failed to understand. It made his skin crawl in disgust. Those same dark eyes that once undressed him in thought, aroused him in feeling.

How did it come to this?

Why would it come down to this?

"Well," Mikasa began talking again slowly, "It's good that we are talking and that we are seeing the problem."

Levi said nothing. He was just starting to doubt if the woman standing on the other side of the table was his wife.

"If you care for this relationship, for us, then sacrifices need to be made."

"What? You want the house? Fine, I'll get us a house," Levi blurted bluntly, "What else?" He could see the discomfort in her eyes, the small twitch at the corner of her lips, for the way he was addressing her. But he didn't care.

"It's not just the house Levi," she continued, "It's that 'get rich' mentality that you have. You have to drop it. We don't need all that money, we don't need that life. It would be nice but what matters for me is us. Is family. It's always been that way for me."

That hit him like a bucketful of iced water to the face.

"We can do both," he said.

They remained standing on each end of that table. Two opponents. The manila folder laying before them as the center piece.

"Impossible. There can only be one. A person sacrifices one for the other. The example is already there. We are spending less time together because you have become a slave to your job, for the sake of your ambition," Mikasa pressed.

"I'll change my schedule, plan for a vacation for us,"

"You are incredibly stubborn."

"So are you."

Mikasa dragged out a sigh, "Why can't you just let it go, why are you always bent on doing things your way?"

"So you want it to be by your terms? Going by the way you feel is right for us to live? Oh please, you are one to talk. You have tunnel vision so severe that it's only topped by Yeager himself. It clearly shows that you two were raised together. Why does it have to be one or the other? If you asking me to compromise, I will. Because there is always a way without having to make black and white decisions."

Mikasa gritted her teeth, "All I hear is shit coming out of your mouth. We've been though this before. You make a little time, or whatever and then we're back to this, back to you working over forty hours a week. Having our life just wizz by without a decent time spent together. Without even taking a moment out of life to enjoy it. I don't want to live like this. Just work and work just to have moment of luxury in what, in 20, 30 years? We are young now! We need to enjoy the time we have now!"

Levi pulled his hand over his face, "God... Stop exaggerating this, it's not even going to take that long. With the way things are—,"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You don't have to yell like some savage," Levi hissed with narrowed eyes.

He had the upper hand in arguments being the one who held his composure the best in spite of being enraged himself. He could see his wife rattling with fury from the inside. Exploding on the outside.

Dare he admit, he relished it. Being so pissed at her caused him to get off from her own discomposure.

"I CAN YELL AS LOUD AS FUCKING I WANT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" she roared

"Go ahead then, wreck some furniture while you're at it." He hissed calmly with a wave of his hand.

She only saw mockery reflected in the grey irises. Mikasa knew she was falling for it but she couldn't stop herself as she pushed tall a glass cabinet filled with goblets and other dishes and sent it clattering to the floor. Shattered glass spread everywhere.

There was slitted cut on side of her forearm that dripped from blood as she caught her breath. Levi watched as it dripped to the immaculately clean wood floors. He held back his initial desire to ask about the wound. His own stubbornness and anger taking over all else.

"Are you done?" He asked sharply.

"Just sign the goddamn paper..." she growled.

He whipped out his pen with click and in a flourish added his signature on the final page in of the document.

"You're leaving everything with me? Not taking a single thing?" He muttered as he flipped the folder closed.

"You're going to stay with the only things you've ever truly cared about." She snarled as she snatched the folder off the table, "Have fun with your toys, because you're never going to see my face **ever** again."

Levi's anger peaked as he snapped, slamming a closed fist over the table, "Go ahead and get the FUCK out of my house! Don't even think for a second that I'll go after you!"

Mikasa smeared the blood on her arm all over the white wall.

"GET OUT!" he roared.

She exited without looking back, the door slamming behind her.

–

Mikasa sat in a car alone. One that was borrowed from Eren. She had driven down two blocks until she pulled up and parked in pharmacy parking lot to cry. She shuddered she she wept, the blood staining her jeans. The scattered restaurant napkins in the car were soaked in crimson flooded the side passenger seat and fell about the car mats. She dropped her forehead against the steering wheel and sobbed. The knot against her throat was tight lodged against her airway, she gasped in bouts between weeps.

"I..." she stuttered to herself, "I... I couldn't tell him...I couldn't..." her arms wrapped tightly against her womb. "... he's so stupid... I hate him.."

 **End chapter**

–

 **A/N** : I'm sorry for ending it here. Yes I'm continuing this when I can. I've had this draft sitting in my docs since last year. (goD Dayum) I'm glad I'm able to post this.


	2. Taking Sides

**Chapter 2: Taking Sides**

"Ach!" Eren quickly reached out and lowered the high flame on the steak he was cooking for tonight's dinner. He lifted up the lid of the rice, and saw the fluffy soft grain emitting an enticing odor and steam. He took a tasting spoon popped a spoonful in his mouth.

"Ehh! Daa! Dadada..?"

"Mm..?" Eren hummed with his mouthful as he looked to his one year old son, Aaron. He possessed a floof of soft brown hair and Eren's warm skin tone. Wearing nothing more than his diaper, Aaron's grubby hands clung on to his father's pajama pants. Looking up, his blue eyes gave off an endearing puppy look.

Since Eren hadn't chewed on it yet he pulled a pinch of rice from his mouth and fed the babe.

Aaron's lips pursed and savored the soft food as Eren ruffled his hand over his hair.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house.

Huh? I wonder who that is? He thought.

Aaron squealed with excitement and took clumsy hurried steps towards the sound of the doorbell. Eren worried, went after him. He scooped him up before he took a stumble forward. Tucking Aaron under his arm, Eren walked out of the kitchen through the living room and down the small foyer to open the front door.

Mikasa stood there with a dead expression and a bloodied forearm held together by tissues.

"Holy shit Mikasa," Eren gasped. "What the hell happened?! Get in—head towards the bathroom I'll meet you there in a second." He told her. Eren adjusted Aaron in a more comfortable position in his arms.

He placed Aaron inside the playpen in the living room and went back to make sure whatever else was cooking was either at very low flame or turned off. Then he opened the pantry closet, retrieved a first aid kit sitting on the top shelf, and then walked toward the first floor bathroom.

Mikasa was sitting on the edge of the bath tub with the bottom faucet running cold water. She had the wound placed under such running water to coagulate the blood flow quicker.

"Let me have a look at it," Eren urged, as he opened up the kit.. He started removing the gauze pads and the bandage tape. Mikasa quietly obeyed. Taking her arm in his hands, he examined the wound. "What is this caused by, a knife?" Eren asked, "Whatever it was, thankfully it's not deep enough to cut off any tendons or anything crazy like that."

"It's just glass.." Mikasa muttered.

" _Just glass_ cutting at the right angle and depth can make it bad enough to require surgery to recover." Eren scolded. "What happened? Levi didn't take news of your pregnancy well?" He soaked cotton balls with rubbing alcohol and dab them along Mikasa's wound.

Mikasa didn't even flinch as he did so. "I couldn't tell him," She replied. She turned off the running faucet with her other hand.

"What do you mean you couldn't tell him? So what happened?"

Mikasa took a deep breath. "We argued—point is, I had him sign the divorce papers. I'm going to deliver it to the court first thing tomorrow."

For the first few seconds, Eren was out of words with an incredulous look, "Mika, are you serious?"

She couldn't meet his eyes, "I wanted him to choose me, to choose our marriage over everything else. Then, I was going to tell him... But he's just so stubborn... I got upset in that moment that I wasn't able to say it."

"And the injury?"  
"I fell for his taunt and knocked down a glass cabinet."

A heavy sigh, "Oh god Mika..."

Silence fell in the room.

Eren placed a gauze pad large enough to cover the inch long cut. He let Mikasa hold it down while he pulled out the bandaid tape and started cutting off pieces.

Mikasa spoke, "I felt that he didn't deserve to know about the baby. That's why I didn't..." her voice quietly trailed off.

Eren started to tape down the gauze and spoke calmly, "Mikasa, it's not that he doesn't deserve to know—it's that _he needs_ to know. He's the father of the baby, you can't deny him of that right."

Mikasa sighed, "I don't care, all I want to do is disconnect from him," she said hushed, "To retreat to a quiet place. Because, I'm so tired. I'm tired of getting emotionally tied up." she looked up to Eren, "I don't hate him; he's not a bad man. He doesn't carry bad intentions... but we don't fit. Not anymore. I don't think a marriage is supposed to feel like this..." Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, "I plan to leave him alone with his dream. See how far that takes him..."

"Dream?" Eren asked.

Just then they heard a loud _thud_ from living room, and Eren stood up suddenly.

"Was that Aaron?" Mikasa asked.

Eren just rushed out and once he entered the living room he found that Aaron had tackled the playpen knocking the pen to the ground on it's side. He was crawling out smiling feeling satisfied with his deed. Eren sighed with great relief to see that he was unhurt.

"Jail break huh?" He smirked.

Aaron sputtered jibberish and he pushed himself to his feet wobbling to keep his stance at first. He walked up to him and raised his little hands opening and closing them.

"Sorry little guy, you didn't compete your sentence. I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request to be carried."

"Ehhhh?" He whined.

Eren looked back, "Mika, could you watch him for a sec? I gotta go check on the dinner."

"Ok." She replied.

Mikasa looked down at Aaron impressed by his display of strength. "I don't think one year old babies are suppose to be able to knock this down..." she said outloud as she picked up the playpen. "I wonder..." she pressed her hand onto her womb, "...how strong will you turn out to be?"

Aaron started walking towards the kitchen and Mikasa quickly noticed and went after him. He noticed his Aunt chasing him and he giggled trying to accelerate; but he tripped and fell on his face. Mikasa quickly snatched him up crying for a tiny moment out of shock.

"It's okay," Mikasa cooed. She noticed there was no marks or anything on him. "You're a strong boy aren't you?" she smiled fondly.

"Oou?" Aaron cooed. His smile revealed his two bottom and top front teeth in his gummy grin. He reached his two hands and pressed her cheeks together.

When Eren walked back into the living room, he saw Mikasa softly interacting with his son. He couldn't help but feel a little sad. Mikasa regarded Eren's presence.

"I'm going to wash Aaron's hands. They're dirty. And where are his clothes?"

"Up stairs in the baby room; check his diaper too." Eren said with a sigh. "I'm going to set the table. Dinner's ready."

"Okay." she replied. "Is Annie coming home soon?"

"Yeah, she should be on her way. She must have been caught up with overtime at work. Because she's usually home by now.." he pondered outloud.

"Mn."

Eren watched her walk up the steps with Aaron clinging on to her shoulder. He then returned to the kitchen and retrieved the table mats, later placing the plates, spoons, forks and cups on the table. The house phone rang as Eren finished scooping out the rice onto a large bowl. He placed it down and picked up the phone from its charging base hanging on the wall.

"Talk to me, Babe." Eren hummed.

"Eren. I'm driving home now. We had to play catch up because we had three trailers docked that still hadn't been filled and had to depart tonight."

"Yesh. That sucks. But don't worry, I just finished dinner. I'll keep yours covered."

"Okay."

"Oh! And Mikasa's over... uh things aren't so good between her and Levi."

"When is it not? What's the deal this time?"  
"Look, it's better that you get home safe. Then we'll talk." Eren said placing the serving dishes with food the table.

"I don't like the sound of that." Annie muttered. "What about Aaron? How is he?"

"Ah you know, restless as usual. But right now he's with Mika. She's dressing him up," he smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She said softly

"Alright take care," Eren replied. He closed the call and exhaled.

Mikasa arrived within moments with Aaron still in her arms. He wore a striped polo shirt, shorts and walking socks. His originally messy puffed locks of hair was flattened and brushed down to a side part.

"Whoa! Mika spruced you up, you gonna knock people out with your killer looks." He crowed.

Aaron giggled.

"I'll put him here," Eren said motioning to take him from Mikasa's arms. He walked over to was the baby chair nearby. He set Aaron down and strapped him in. "He smells good... you gave him a bath?"

"Just a quick wash. I felt it was pointless only cleaning his hands since he's been running around in diapers all day. You should keep some clothes on him." Mikasa advised.

"You're right. I took off his clothes after I came home, but then I got caught up with things around the house." Eren said as he prepared the food to feed Aaron. "I was at the hardware store today, looking for parts to fix the the bathroom sink, and paint, for the rooms down in the basement."

"Oh. So you're turning it into a kid's room afterall?"

Eren laughed nervously. "Actually I want to make it my space. Have some gym equipment, a tv a mini-fridge. Stuff like that. Aaron's basically taken over the entire house. Ahaha. There's not a place around here that isn't baby proof or toys lying around. Even I need my own retreat sometimes. You know?"

"Mm, I understand." Mikasa said. She seated herself on the table and served food onto her plate. She also served Eren's plate.

"Alright Aaron, it's time to eat. Are you ready?" Eren called.

Aaron shook his head. Eren's brows furrowed with a scrunched pout causing Aaron to giggle.

"Whadda you mean you're not ready? When will you be ready?"

Aaron raises his hand up and waved it spouting more gibberish as saliva dribbled out of his mouth.

"Ah crap! I forgot your bib. Don't wanna dirty the clean clothes Aunt Mika put on you."

Mikasa quietly watched as she ate at the table.

Eren fastened the bib on him and stepped back.

"Yosh, you're ready. You look like a poindexter with that side part, though." Eren laughed lightly tracing his hand along path of the baby's bang.

Aaron kept grinning at the sight of his father's laughter.

Eren looked back, "Mika, there's ice tea in the fridge too, if you want me to get.." He paused when he saw Mikasa's head dipped down. He came close and saw the tears silently stream down her face. "Oi, Mika? Are you okay?"

"... I'm just happy. You're a good father. I'm happy..." she whispered.

Eren pulled the chair and sat down next to her. "This isn't about me, is it?"

She shook her head, "I've always wanted to have the kind of life you and Annie have. Peaceful. Mundane. With a house in a good neighborhood, children. I've talked about this with Levi several times in the past. He wasn't too keen on having children... but eventually he warmed up to the idea. But that's it. Just the idea of it. He usually asks me if I remembered to take my pill. He uses condoms on the days when I do miss... so the fact that I've come to expect a child... is almost like a strange miracle." Mikasa murmured.

"Are you afraid of his reaction to the news?" Eren asked.

"No... not so much afraid, rather how it will come in-between of his dream."

"Again with that? What do you mean? What is his dream?" Eren asked.

"I don't want to explain the details, it's private information he confided in me. But basically Levi has this whole structured plan for the future made down to the foot of the letter. If anything or anyone ruins it—he'd fall apart. The news of my pregnancy will pretty much fall like a bombshell on him. I wanted to have one last word with him. Because I hoped that perhaps there was some spark of a flexible attitude. But there was none..."

Eren heavily sighed. "Listen, I don't give a rat's ass about his sparkly twinkle-toe dreams. Life happens, shit happens, you gotta adapt." He blurted, "We dreamt about Ma watching us become adults and babysittin' our grandkids but she's dead. Dad always thought he'd had his private practice for the rest of his life, but it went out of business. And I always thought that I'd be world class MMA fighter and travel the world—but I'm a stay at home dad—shit happens."

"But—,"

"—But nothing. You should have told him. It doesn't matter if it shattered whatever delusional castle in the sky he's living on right now; he needs to touch the earth. You guys are going to be parents now, that's serious as hell. Are you pretending that you'll raise the baby all by yourself?"  
"I'm not pretending, I will." Mikasa replied with quiet determination.

"Mikasa..." Eren drawled out a tired breath, "Just.. take it from me—raising a kid takes a lot of work. I don't think I would be able to handle Aaron if it was just me."

"I'm stronger than you Eren, I'll be fine." Mikasa replied.

Aaron feeling trapped in his chair started to kick his feet and whine. Eren stood up.

"Nah, don't give me that. Raising a baby requires more will power than physical strength. The last time I checked, I'm the strongest in that department."

Mikasa broke off with a small smile admitting defeat.

Nothing more was said. Once the baby food was prepped Eren started feeding him. Mikasa resumed eating her dinner.

"Where are you staying the night?" Eren asked as he jammed a spoonful of green mush into Aaron's mouth.

"I'm going to Armin's place."

"Did you call him?" Eren asked.

Before Mikasa can answer him, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

When Mikasa reached the door and opened it, Annie was standing before her. Her blonde hair tied up in a small tight bun, bangs frayed with an exhausted look. She wore soiled khaki pants, working boots, and navy blue blouse with a stitched on name tag.

"Sorry. I can't find the house keys..." Annie muttered as she entered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Mikasa replied. "How was work?"

"Ugh." came the response. "What about you? Eren didn't want to tell me over the phone what happened between you and the leprechaun."

Mikasa's eye twitched,"That's rich coming from someone whose five feet tall." She tossed her head aside. "We're getting divorced. I've already said enough about this today. I don't want to keep discussing it further," she added coldly.

Annie sighed, "I'm sorry I offended you. But you know very well that I was never fond of that man. I never saw him ideal for you. It's my opinion, so whatever..."

Mikasa's interest was pricked. "Can you tell me why?"

They both walked back towards the kitchen.

"He's too much baggage," Was the simple reply.

From then on, dinner went on uneventful, with conversation about simple petty subjects. Mikasa finished dinner first, without having much appetite. She left the table and sat alone on the living room. She called Armin on the phone and assured that she was able to stay over for the night.

Eren approached her with the Aaron in his arms.

"You can say here if you like. We have the crib in our bedroom anyways. You can tend the air mattress in the baby room without a hitch. Annie doesn't mind either. She's always happy when you stay over even if she doesn't always express it." Eren assured.

"Thank you. Honestly." Mikasa replied with a smile. "But it's better for me that I don't stay."

Eren frowned a bit, "I'm being nosey as hell. But rethink think it, Mika. The divorce, not telling Levi about your pregnancy. You never know, people change when a baby comes into the picture. For better, or for worst. Mostly for the better. It was a whole crash course with Aaron. But I improved because of it. I'm learning to be more patient. I'm starting to understand lots of things now. And... I've come to appreciate our mother more."

Mikasa who was seated on the sofa clenched her hands on her lap into fists. "I wish she was here to see us now. I wonder what she would say?"

"Yeah... I wonder that too." He said softly, "But I think she'd want us to put family over everything else."

"Eren..."

"Levi is our family too, Mikasa. No matter what you do. You can't sever that tie, especially with a baby. They're going to need a father."

Mikasa stood up. "I need to go. It's getting late."

Eren sighed. "Alright. Make sure you drive safe."

Mikasa leaned in and gently kissed Eren's cheek, "I will." She smiled as she looked towards Aaron who sleepily laid his head on his father's shoulder. She softly petted him and then made her away out the door.

–

"Cuttlefish are SO cute." Hanji bubbled as she lay in bed next to her husband.

Erwin was resting on his side his eyes barely blinking as he lazily watched her browsing the web on her tablet.

"Cuttlefish?" he grumbled.

Hanji reached over and stroked the growing stubble under his chin, "They're pint-size squiddies. So so cute. Wanna see?"

Erwin scrunched face in a way that said, ' _sure why not?'_

Han giggled she snuggled in with him placing the tablet more over him so that they can both look at the images drawn up by a simple google search. Erwin tilted his head to rest over hers as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Oh wow, they're so colorful, almost florescent." he commented.

"Mmm!" she smiled. Her nose touching his skin, filled with the scent of irish spring soap. "Their chromatophore cells allow them to change color to match their surroundings but ironically they're colorblind."

As she held the tablet, Erwin used his hand to scroll down the image results page to view more pictures.

"Oh really? It's like peanut farmer that's allergic to peanuts." he joked.

"Haha yes! Scientists haven't figured exactly how they know when to change—,"

In that moment, Erwin's cell phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Han asked.

"Don't know. Just leave it." he responded.

The cell phone stopped ringing and then rung again.

Hanji placed the tablet aside, "At least see who it is..." she pressed, "It might be important."

Erwin groaned as he rolled over towards his night desk and grabbed the cell phone. The caller id picture of Levi's miserable face wearing a santa suit flashed on the screen.

"It's Levi," he told Hanji before he answered, "Hello?"

"Erwin? I'm outside your place, open the goddamn door."

The call ended. He looked at Han, "He's here..."

"Here? What happened?" She asked as she slipped out to get her bed robe.

"I don't know, he closed the call right way. He sounds upset." Erwin replied as he rubbed his face.

"You think you need to see him? I know you're tired and it's late. I can go talk to him," Hanji replied as she tied the robe together.

"No no. I'm fine. Let's see him together." He responded as he pushed his feet into light blue slippers.

–

The couple were met with Levi holding a small duffel bag slung over his shoulder and an expression that appeared far graver than death.

"You're gonna tell us what happened this time?" Hanji replied allowing the man to pace in and shut the door behind him.

No response.

Levi dropped the bag on the sofa and plopped down next to it lounging back—his arms outstretched like he owned the place.

Erwin in pajama pants and a plain white tee that he retrieved short notice, walked towards their liquor cabinet and pulled out shot glasses and a bottle of scotch. He settled them on the small glass coffee table in front of where Levi sat before he spoke, "I'm assuming you're staying the night."

"If you don't want me; I'll leave now." He blurted.

Hanji caught the slight flush on Levi's cheeks, and quickly took the duffel bag and zipped it open. She pulled out a half filled bottle of brandy.

"You're drunk." Hanji hissed.

"Who fuckin asked you to go through my shit?" he growled as he snatched the bottle out of her hands, "I'm not drunk—not yet." He opened it and poured it into one of the glasses on the table.

Hanji and Erwin exchanged looks.

"Did Mikasa come back home?" Erwin asked as he took the brandy after Levi put it down to pour himself a glass. He also served a glass for Han.

"We're divorced," he spat.

"Wait what?" Hanji exclaimed.

Levi shot the glass down, exhaling as he felt the warmth burn down his throat. As he placed down the empty glass his eyes remained staring absentmindedly at the table surface, "She came back with divorce papers... and I signed them."

Erwin sat next to him and looked over at him with concern, "This was today?"

"Today."

"Did you try to work something out?" Hanji asked.

"Fuckin work something out with that stubborn bitch? Keh! Impossible." he spat bitterly. "She's got nothing for me anymore."

"Don't you dare say that," Hanji cooed as she sat on the edge of the coffee table to face him, "You two are inseparable. I know personally that you mean a lot to Mikasa. That's not a feeling that she would throw aside."

"She sees me as this selfish, money greedy monster—when all the work I do is for her—for us, our future! I need to push a little more, and secure that promotion... and then it will get even better for us..."

Erwin sipped as he listened, "Where is she now?" he asked.

"Like hell if I know. She took the papers and left."

"She might have gone to Yeager's house. You can still reason with her after you sober up." Erwin replied.

"Listen," Levi drawled his hazy grey eyes drilling into Erwin's, "This ain't just another fight. It's a divorce. I signed papers. Mikasa doesn't come up with some shit like this just to scare me. When she wants to be serious—she'll be serious, and she will mean it. She doesn't want be with me anymore. I called her cell and she just canceled her phone service. She wants to disappear in a way that I can never find her."

Levi grabbed the bottle again and served another glass filling it to the brim.

Hanji's mind was spinning. It was hard to come to terms with this. Her mind flashed with memories of the small get-togethers in this very house with a very shy Mikasa. The compliment she gave her on the odd face-statue vase in the corner of the dining room. The way she would stand huddled beside Levi whispering to him because she was too embarrassed to talk to her and Erwin.

"Go—GO after her!" Hanji roared standing up abruptly from the table. She accidentally knocked the bottle over spilling the little brandy that was left inside.

Levi was unaffected by the spectacle. He took a small swig and muttered to Erwin, "She doesn't get it—does she?"

"Levi...," Erwin began but Han cut him off.

"I know exactly what you fuckin mean, you pissany little shit," she snarled, "What I'm saying is that if you **love** her—," she slammed her hand on the table, "—you'd go after her no matter what. You can't just let her disappear on you like this!"

"You have Yeager's phone number don't you?" Erwin added on, "Call him. There's more than one way to reach her."

Levi's scowl deepened as he place the cup on the table and defiantly stood up facing Hanji head on. " **I'm not going after her**. And I'm sure as hell ain't calling Yeager. It's over, and I won't have you screaming at me like some lunatic and tell me what to fuckin do."

"You talk tough shit for a midget." Hanji hissed.

"Zoe!" Erwin exclaimed standing up himself. He knew how sensitive Levi was at the use of the word.

"That's alright," Levi waved Erwin off before addressing Hanji again, "You always were a crazy bitch to talk down to me... like you're some kind of man—or some freak inbetween. You don't know what's going on between me and Mikasa to fuckin act like—,"

Erwin grabbed Levi's wrist, " **That's enough**." he sternly ordered.

Levi hesitated for a moment but Erwin's stare settled him into further silence.

"Go take a bath, you'll sleep on the sofa. No more on this, we'll talk when you're sober," he commanded.

Levi roughly snatched his arm off of Erwin's grip and paced off, shortly tripped on his own feet into a stumble before he disappeared into the small hallway.

"Are you alright?" Erwin softly asked her, "Don't try to pay too much mind to his words,"

Hanji heavily exhaled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Truth is, I did get carried away. I know it's none of my business but..."

"I know..." Erwin interjected.

"I wish there was something I can do," Hanji whined, "If I can reach Mikasa perhaps I can—,"

"No." Erwin rested his hand on her arm, "This is a private matter. All we can do is just support him as he goes through this."

"Mmm... I guess so." Hanji sighed.

The couple went back to bed. Erwin quickly found sleep, but Hanji on the other hand found herself wide awake. She stared at the ceiling thinking the whole situation through. Two days ago Levi called her, asking if she's seen or heard of Mikasa because she had failed to come home. She knew that the two of them were going through a rough patch in their relationship but she simply didn't paid much heed. She figured that it would just tide over—as it had happened with her own marriage to Erwin.

In the darkness, Han can make out the silhouette of Erwin's profile as he slept on his back. She squirmed closer resting her hand over the bend of his shoulder as she scrunching into the crook of his neck.

I can say that it will never happen to me... but that would be foolish. Such probability always exists. Years ago I heard say that the percentage of a lasting marriage is fifty percent. I wonder how accurate is that research? And how much as it changed since then? Hanji pondered.

Just then, Hanji heard an abrupt sound. She quickly sat up, and looked over at Erwin's state. He was still fast asleep. She kicked off the sheets and quietly stepped out of the room. It was only after she stepped out that she realized that she forgot her glasses. Hanji continued anyway. She found the lights of the kitchen on.

The room was open concept flowing into the living room. Hanji simply stood at the wide archway and watched as Levi furiously swiped a mop around. He was in pajama shorts and a tank top. He stuffed the mop in the edges and the corners cleaning and already clean floor. His movements were reckless. One of the stools was knocked over by his brash movements. Hanji calculated that the fallen chair was the cause of the sound she had heard. Levi suddenly stopped, leaning onto the mop stick and vomited onto the porcelain flooring.

Hanji noted the another opened bottle of alcohol sitting on the kitchen island, and his flushed face. She gripped the edge of the wall and sighed.

 **End Chapter**


End file.
